


Gorillaz Spanking Scenarios

by SimpleUser



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Band, Corporal Punishment, Fluff, Gorillaz - Freeform, Lemon, Non-Consensual Spanking, Other, Some Shipping, Spanking, one shots, spank, spanked, spanking one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 05:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15623442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleUser/pseuds/SimpleUser
Summary: A bunch of one-shots (and occasional short stories that may run for 2 or 3 pages). Self explandatory, but be warned that this story includes corporal punishment, such as spanking. So please, no hate, you have been warned.Trigger warning for slight angst and suggestive topics. Each page will have a list of warnings so no worries. There will be slight sexual innuendos, indications, and suggestions, but no heavy themes. Thank you, please enjoy.





	Gorillaz Spanking Scenarios

Warnings: Punishment spanking. Vague mentions of anxiety. 2D abuse (not brief). Tears.

* * *

 

It was never in 2D's best interest to bother Murdock when he's in a bad mood. He'd known better, after all this time living on this damned plastic beach. But yet, he can't help the fact that literally  _everything_ he does, is a bother to Muds. So, with the excuse that 2D was being so irritably loud and annoying, and outright cowardly rude with his attempt to leave for his room, he ended up in this position. 

2D felt tears prick at his eyes, lying in the familiar position over Murdock's lap, his legs held between Muds, and his bottom bared. Its not his first spanking, and it definitely won't be his last. But the fact that it happens so often, and so unfairly, makes him so angry. But he can't possibly fight back. If he could do that, he wouldn't be letting himself be punished like a child, he'd be home working like a normal person. But he cant, so he lies silently like a good boy and let's this scene play out, in hopes that his obedience will make the punishment lighter. 

The first strike pretty much comes out of nowhere. 2D yelped in suprise but held himself down as best as he could. Three more sharp smacks to his bottom crashed down quickly without warning, and 2D hissed in pain, lightly arching his back. Muds growled and continued to spank the boy quickly and sharply, ignoring the soon coming tears that streamed silently from 2D. 2D didn't let himself cry out so easily. He hated being seen so vulnerable, so despite his pin, he limited his reactions as much as he possibly could, to keep hold of any pride left in him. But that pride soon turned from pride alone, to an attitude that he wasn't quick enough to bite back. 

After nearly 7 loud spankings on his bare bottom, 2D growled in pain and clenched Murdock's thighs, gripping them so tight until he felt his nails dig. Murdock growled and landed 5 very hard blows, burning more than any of the slaps he'd received this session. It was painful enough to make him cry out in pain.

"God dammit! Dents what the bloody hell do you think you're doin'!?" He exclaimed angrily.

"Y-you're hurting me Muds, just let me go! What did I even do!?" 2D cried out. 

"Shut up and figure it out! And get your grimy claws off'a me 'fore I get  _really_ angry" he warned. 2D sniffled a bit and shut up, releasing his grip and wiping his tears away. Murdock suddenly ambushed a swarm of merciless spankings on 2D's backside, causing the boy to jump up and cry out, reaching back in hopes to ease the pain but only succeeding in the opposite when Muds grips 2D's wrists and spanks him even harder. 2D whined in pain and struggled in his grip.

"It hurts! Quit it you **_dirty old slag tosser_**!" 2D exclaimed with anger. He gasps in shock of his own nerve, and the sudden frozen silence doesn't help relieve him of any anxiety. Murdock grabs 2D's arm, with such strength he was afraid it'd break. 

"What did you just call me, you **_bell ended goth prat_** " he growled, holding 2D so threateningly he almost fell from the trembling of his legs. Before Stuart could respond, Muds slapped him across the cheek with brute force. 2D's cheek reddened and they were both aware that it would bruise. 

"Bend over the arm of the couch,  ** _now_** " he ordered. 2D have him a pleading look,  already forming tears, but was only yanked by his hair and thrown in place effortlessly. 

"N-n-n-no! No, no, no, no,  _please_ Muds, not the belt! Please, I'm sorry! I'll be good!" 2D cried. But his pleas were ignored as the man slipped his belt from off his waist and swung it forcefully enough to earn the loudest cry he's heard from 2D all night. 2D cried loudly with pain, sobbing as the belt met with his bottom brutally, over and over again, until He was sure it's sound drowned out those of his cries. He abandoned the idea of pride, and only wished for this punishment to end as soon as it can because God forbid he makes it any worse, he can't take this anymore. It hurts so much! 

"Aaah! 'M sorry! 'M sorryyy! Please stop Muds, I-I can't...it _HURTS_!" He cried. His bottom was lined with angry red lining that likely won't go away for a while, and the skin was hot to the touch. Murdock smirked and landed a few more hand spankings to his sore bottom,  simply to hear him cry more,before grabbing 2D by the arm again and flinging him from the couch to the floor.

"Watch what you say to me _**twat**_ and maybe you won't have to taste another lick of my belt next time" 

2D was weeping on the floor, rubbing his abused bottom tenderly. 


End file.
